1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices have been proposed in which a high-dielectric-constant insulating film containing oxygen and a metal element is provided between a control electrode and a charge storage layer in order to increase the capacitance between the control electrode and the charge storage layer (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-129625). A silicon oxide film or a silicon nitride film may be provided over or under the high-dielectric-constant insulating film.
However, a method for forming the silicon oxide film and silicon nitride film has not been sufficiently examined. It has thus been difficult to obtain nonvolatile semiconductor memory device that are excellent in characteristics and reliability.